


I'm Certain That I'm Yours

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends being good to each other, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of a pervious fight, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pampering, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: After a nasty fight, Lucy helps Kara clean up and unwind after the eventual night.





	I'm Certain That I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argyle_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/gifts).



> Title from Certain Things by James Arthur.
> 
> I hope it's okay, but I mashed up the two prompts because I really just could not decide on which one to do.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

Kara winces as she tries to reach back for the zipper but freezes when a flash of white hot pain surges up her back. Crying out sharply, she snaps her mouth shut before any further sound of pain can escape. Clamping her eyes shut, she stills herself for a moment as she tries to get her breath back under control.

Slowly, Kara starts to relax for a few moments, trying to figure out how she can peel herself out of her costume but freezes at the sudden sound of the door being pushed open and a pair of heels clacking against the floor as someone steps into her apartment.

“Kara?”

Wincing once more, Kara lets out a small huff as she wilts at the sound of her lover’s voice.

“Back here,” she calls out, trying to keep the pain out of her voice, but failing miserably, knowing it’d be no use.

Moving her gaze up from her feet, Kara twitches her lips up into a grimacing smile as she waits for Lucy, just back from visiting Clark and Lois in Metropolis, to come bounding through the door to their bathroom.

“Hey, bab–” Lucy starts as she pushes open the door before freezing as she seems to register the actual state of her girlfriend.

Kara can only imagine what Lucy’s truly seeing, the concrete dust along her left side from where the alien had smashed her into the sidewalk, or maybe she’s frozen at the sight of the deep long, red angry gashes on her neck, or maybe it was the dried blood along her hairline; still healing even though she spent nearly three hours under the sun lamps at the base.

“Kara,” Lucy cried out, moving to drop down onto her knees heavily, hands shaking as she reaches up to gently move Kara’s hair out of her face. “What happened?” she asks but winces, “Sorry, that was a stupid question,” she murmurs.

Slowly reaching up herself, Kara gently moves until she’s cupping Lucy’s face, “Hi,” she whispers hoarsely.

Lucy moves her freehand over to cover Kara’s own, gripping it tightly, Kara notes with how white her knuckles go. Trying to lean down but wincing, Kara feels a burst of warmth when Lucy immediately moves up onto her knees and presses her forehead gently against Kara’s.

“Really bad fight this time, huh?” Lucy whispers, air heavy in between them.

“Yeah,” Kara answered, just as quietly as she let her eyes flutter shut, just breathing in Lucy’s soft vanilla smell.

They stay like that for a few long moments, before Lucy gives Kara’s hand a quick squeeze before dropping her own and pulling back, causing Kara’s eyes to shoot open as her hand slips down from Lucy’s face. “Come on,” Lucy starts, her voice still soft, and quiet, as she moves to push herself up from her knees. “Let’s get you out of that,” she gestures to Kara’s costume as she stands up, “And into the shower.”

Leaning over, Lucy moves her hands, feeling along for the hidden seem before letting out a triumphant noise when she does. Pulling down the zipper, she sets about slowly helping Kara peel herself out of her top before dropping back down to her knees. Reaching first for the left, Lucy slowly works the boot down before pulling it off and tossing it over towards the corner of the room and repeats the same process with the right boot.

Standing again, Lucy helps Kara stand up from the toilet seat she’d been sitting on and gently starts working the rest of Kara’s costume off her and tossing it into the corner with the boots.

Moving up to the balls of her feet, Lucy presses a kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth before asking, “Shower or bath?” as she lowers herself back down.

Humming softly, Kara tilts her head to the side as she watches Lucy step back and start yanking her clothes off. Eyes raking over her smaller girlfriend, Kara lets herself really think over the options, before answering, “Shower. I think I’d try to fall asleep in the tube if we did that.”

Nodding twice, Lucy moved over to reach into their stall, and flicks the shower head on. Standing there and testing the water for a few moments, Lucy gave a nod when the temp seemed to be just right for her, and stepped back over to gently wrapping her hands around Kara’s and tug her over. Opening the door, Lucy steps into their shower first, before pulling Kara into join her.

 “Here,” Lucy murmurs as she moves them about so that Kara is the one standing under the spray.

Closing her eyes as fingers gently move so that she’s tilting her head back, Kara lets out a hum as hot water starts gently beating down over her head, rinsing the sweat, blood and dust off of her.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

After showering, drying off and slowly helping one another get dressed—something that would have gotten done a lot quicker if they hadn’t let themselves be distracted with kisses— Lucy and Kara moved from the bedroom and set up on the couch, with Lucy tucked into the corner and Kara sprawled out on top of her, wrapped up in the soft, woolen blanket Clark had gifted them when they’d moved into their new place last month.

 “What do you feel like drifting off to?” Lucy asks, as she moves to gently run her fingers through Kara’s drying hair slowly, while she uses her other hand to hold up the remote so she can flick through the channels. “There seems to be a myth busters marathon? Or there’s Beat Bobby Flay?”

Kara gives a she shrug with her whole body in response. “I’m good with whatever,” she hums from where half her face is smooshed into Lucy’s belly. “So you pick.”

Chuckling softly, Lucy leans down, pressing a few soft, quick kisses to Kara’s hair before settling back into her seat. “Let’s see if someone can beat Bobby than, while we cuddle.” Lucy moves and tosses the remote onto the coffee table before shifting just slightly down.

Kara moves her head, pressing a kiss to Lucy's stomach before shifting back and humming contently, "Sounds good," she slurs as she presses her head more firmly into Lucy's fingers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
